Missing Scenes from the Witchfinder
by AlwaysAbby
Summary: The title is rather self-explanatory. Just a quick two-shot of what else I think happened in the episode. Naturally, spoilers through 2.07. The first scene takes place after Merlin is released and he returns to find the chambers ransacked and the second one is the night the episode ends. Let me know what you think! I don't own Merlin!
1. Chapter 1

Merlin had panicked as the guards led him to the dungeons, certain that Aredian would find his book of magic. By the time Arthur had arrived in his cell Merlin was sure he was going to burn. Relief had swelled inside of him, only to be dashed when he saw Gaius taken to the dungeons in his place.

Now, as Merlin stood amid the wreckage of their ransacked chamber, he realized that the terror at being arrested by Aredian's accusation paled in comparison to his horror that Gaius had been seized in his stead. He knew cleaning up the mess would be a lengthy and possibly futile endeavor, but he needed something to focus on other than the fact that his own stupidity and cavalier attitude toward magic, something Gaius had oft warned him against, had caused his mentor so much trouble. He righted test tubes in their stand and tried to fight back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him.

XXX

Merlin watched from a concealed corner as Gaius was dragged along to whatever torment Aredian had concocted for him next. The young warlock had never felt so helpless. The guards wouldn't even let him see Gaius. Merlin knew he had to do something; Gaius was an old man and couldn't withstand Aredian's torture forever. He had no choice but to ask the Great Dragon for his help.

XXX

Merlin returned to the newly cleaned chambers, swiping furiously at his eyes. Even with everything carefully put back in its proper place the room was empty without Gaius. Merlin kicked a stool over in frustration. It was no use! The Dragon had been unable to offer anything more than feeble apologies and had also shot down Merlin's plan to turn himself in. In retrospect, Merlin realized it wouldn't save Gaius, but he had to do something; he wouldn't just stand by and watch Gaius burn, he couldn't!

Scared and feeling hopeless, Merlin collapsed onto Gaius's bed. His mentor's favorite robe was hanging off the bed post. Merlin grabbed it, curled up in the bed and buried his face in his robe as if it was a child's security blanket. It smelled, like Gaius did, of a mixture of herbs and potions. Merlin found himself smothering his sobs in the worn material, wishing for his surrogate father to be alright as he fell into a fitful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaius was just beginning to drift off to sleep when there was a loud bang, the sound of a door being thrown open. Still shaken after his close brush with death, Gaius bolted up, fearing the worst. He could make out the silhouette of someone standing in the middle of the room. Gaius hurriedly lit a candle, only to reveal Merlin.

"Merlin, what is the matter?"

"Gaius?" As Merlin turned to face him, the physician noted his rapid breathing and tear streaked face.

"My boy, what happened?" Gaius demanded, guiding Merlin over to the bed where they both sat down.

"You were burning, Gaius, and I couldn't stop it; I tried but-" Merlin dissolved into tears again.

"Oh, Merlin, it was just a bad dream," Gaius pulled his ward into his arms and Merlin buried his face in Gaius's shoulder, sobs wracking his body. Gaius continued trying to comfort the boy.

"You saved me, Merlin; we're safe now. Everything is alright." He gently rocked Merlin back forth in his attempts to soothe his surrogate son.

XXX

Finally, Merlin's weeping abated and he sat up, though he still clutched Gaius's robes.

"You need to get some rest," Gaius softly chided, wiping away the remaining tears from Merlin's cheeks.

Merlin nodded, but his grip on Gaius tightened. "Can I stay with you?"

Gaius smiled. "Of course, help me move the patient bed."

Merlin and Gaius pushed the bed usually reserved for patients over so that if Merlin awoke from another nightmare he would be able to see that Gaius was alive and well. Also, if Merlin needed help at any point it would be easy for Gaius to notice and assist him.

Merlin clambered into bed, pulling the blankets around him. His heavy eyelids began to close almost immediately.

"Sleep well, my boy." Gaius murmured, brushing Merlin's hair back from his forehead. He stayed up for the rest of the night, watching over his boy. Everything would be alright.

* * *

><p>I started this story after I got a nice response to my first Merlin story, My Son. I honestly don't think these are as good, but oh well. Any feedback you guys have is appreciated. I have two other Merlin fic ideas; they both are kinda AUish, just deviating from the episode to whump Merlin some more. One from The Lady of the Lake where Halig does beat Merlin and one from The Witch's Quickening where Merlin is punished for the keys being stolen from Arthur's room. They would definitely have some bromance; I know Arthur has been rather conspicuously absent from my stories so far. If anyone has suggestions for these stories, a preference for in what order I write them, or any other story ideas, let me know; I'd love to hear them!<p> 


End file.
